Get Out
by othspnluver
Summary: Somebody FINALLY stands up to Witch-toria for Brooke One-shot Sequel to Please Save Me


**Ok so I just had to continue this because this idea popped into my head too and I loved the idea of it! Thanks to Danieee and JateSkateFate815 for helping!**

**I really hope that it doesn't sound like I'm ragging on the other members of the gang, because that is not my intention. Even though they_ really_ should have noticed sooner, but I'm sure they will on the show. The suspense is getting to me though.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see familiar, just the plot.**

* * *

A month after therapy treatment, and Brooke was ready to go to New York to confront Victoria. She had gone without Rachel, telling her that it was something that she needed to do on her own. Rachel hadn't liked the idea of that one bit, since she had met Victoria and knew what she was like. But, she had accepted Brooke's wishes, reluctantly. Brooke came back feeling better, despite her mother's harsh words.** (A/N : So, everything Victoria said in Bridge Over Troubled Water was said.)**Slowly, with Deb and Rachel by her side, Brooke was able to tell everyone what had happened. Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Skillz, Mouth, and Milly know. Mouth and Milly were the last to know because they had come back to Tree Hill for a vacation a month ago. They stayed for two weeks but had to return. Everyone had felt incredibly stupid for not seeing before, and had all apologized to Brooke for not being there for her. Brooke had told them there was no hard feelings because they had their own problems to worry about and she had deliberately kept it from them, so it wasn't their fault. Rachel, on the other hand, had scoffed and rolled her eyes saying they weren't very good friends. Some glared at her, but they had all hung their heads in shame. Jamie doesn't know because Brooke thought it would be better for him to not know and he's too young to understand even that. But he does know that his Aunt Brooke is back.

_Three months later ..._

A consistent knocking could be heard on Brooke and Rachel's door.

"Brooke!" Rachel yelled, figuring that it was her that was knocking like that. "Did you forget your keys_ again_?" Rachel sighed, stomping to the front door. She passed the table by the mirror on her way and didn't see Brooke's keys there. That was usually where she kept them. With a confused look on her face, she gripped the door knob tightly and turned it, pulling the door open.

"What's wrong-" Rachel cut herself off when she saw who it was, gasping. She quickly got over the shock and closed her mouth. Gritting her teeth, and not opening the door any further she asked in disgust, "You?"

"You?!" Victoria exclaimed at the same time, just as shocked, if not less. She really hadn't expected to see this face, of all faces, on the other side of the door. Rachel's feelings were mutual.

"What the hell do you want?" Rachel asked, rudely.

Victoria composed herself with every fiber of her being and was able to not lash out. "I want to see Brooke." With that, she pushed herself forward and through the door, shoving Rachel backwards.

"Hey!" Rachel growled, slamming the door shut behind her. She followed Victoria into the living room. The audacity that woman has is infuriating.

"Where is she? I want to see her now." Victoria dismissed Rachel's tone of voice, and spoke as if she had any right.

"No you don't ... Ever since Clothes over Bro's has skyrocketed, well that's when you've 'wanted' to see her. Trying to get back into her good graces?" Rachel laughed at that, "Like that'll happen." She shook her head, silently telling her she was pathetic with her fake sympathy. What Rachel said was_ exactly_ the situation. It was the only reason Victoria wanted to reunite with her daughter.

"I'm her mother!" Victoria exclaimed, as if that gave her good points. Rachel scoffed.

"I know," Rachel looked her up and down, "We_ all_ know and feel so badly for her." She couldn't help but smirk in pleasure at seeing Victoria bite her tongue from remarking.

"Just call Brooke ... please." Victoria cringed, hearing herself. "I've been trying to reach her but-"

"Yeah 'cause she changed her number!" Rachel said, narrowing her eyes, "It seems as if you can't or won't understand ... But Brooke wants_ nothing_ to do with you ... _She_ doesn't like you. Well no one likes you but that's beside the point. So listen Bitch," Rachel said harshly, " Get the hell out of here now. You sure as hell better leave Tree Hill too."

That was it, Victoria had enough. "You know what? I'm sure Brooke told you everything about our conversation in New York. You and her friends are so judgemental because all you guys do is listen to her side of the story. Don't you think that I have a side of the story as well? Well it's not like it's the worst thing I've ever told her. Actually, it may have been, but she should be lucky! She has ME! I gave up my dream to have her and she owes me! Just because I was trying to continue my dream and make sure she didn't screw up with her life doesn't make me a bad person. It makes me human."

"Barely." Rachel remarked coldly.

"You know, the two of us, we're not that different." Victoria said, shrugging.

"Oh really?" Rachel asked, amused, "How's that?"

"We both know how not to let others bring us down when we want something. We go for whatever our goal is," At this she shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner, "and we could careless about what other people feel." She said as if feelings were useless and disgusting.

"Wow," Was all Rachel said at first, shocked that this woman had given birth to Brooke, "I used to be like that." She nodded, "But I'm glad that I changed because I would hate to look at myself ten years from now and see ... Well, you." Rachel smirked cruelly, "and I actually know people who care about me. If I leave, I make a difference to them and they would care." Sure those 'people' were mostly Brooke, Jamie, Bevin, and Mouth, but she was warming up to the others.

"Like you would understand what it's like to have a relationship with anyone." Victoria said snidely, acting as if she hadn't heard Rachel's reply, knowing she must have hit a button.

"Well after spending time with Brooke she forced me too see my parents, actually called them over for dinner."

"Aw how sweet a reunion." Victoria commented sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Actually it kind of was. Apparently Brooke didn't want what happened with her and you guys to happen to me, so I agreed to meet my parents ... For her. But I don't regret it."

"Listen this is all very sweet and touching, but if you're trying to make me feel guilty ..."

"Trust me I wouldn't waste my time with you." Rachel flicked her long hair behind her shoulders, and continued, "As I was saying, before I was interrupted, my parents and I are on a good page right now."

"That's fantastic for you. But that still doesn't mean I care anymore then the last time I saw you. Speaking of, don't you need to go smoke something?" Victoria asked, tauntingly.

"After meeting you again I might as well." Rachel retorted, wondering if she could hit Victoria without being arrested. Victoria would have no problem making up a story and getting Rachel arrested. She'd rather not waste her time with that so decided against physically attacking her. "And you should care."

"Why is that?" Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because my parents and Brooke are partners now. Well actually Brooke and I are, while my parents manage it. So they kind of took your position." Rachel said simply.

Victoria's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open. "W-what? I was not informed of this!"

"Why would you be? Your ass was fired a long time ago." Rachel chuckled.

"You cannot do that! Not without my acknowledgement! And the board-"

"We did and the board loves us ... Since apperantly we give off a good vibe to them unlike you. All we had to do was list all the bad things you did and how you were just pulling Brooke back from all of her great ideas. We really did turn the business around since it's getting more publicity and better reviews then when you were in charge ... But then again I see that you must have noticed that." Rachel began pushing Victoria backwards, out of the living room and towards the door. When they finally reached it, she reached behind her to pull the door open.

Victoria attempted to stop her, but Rachel had been working out. "But I need to to tell her something."

Rachel stopped until Victoria was on the threshold. "That she's adopted?"

"No." Victoria said slowly.

"Well are you dying and planning on leaving Brooke all your money?" Rachel asked, as if the woman should have no other reason for wanting to contact Brooke.

"NO!" If Victoria wasn't insulted before, she sure was now.

"Later." Rachel snorted, closing the door.

"Wait!" Victoria stopped the door from closing and was able to push it back slightly. "Brooke needs to know I'm ready to take her back." She said, in desperation.

"Leave ... my best friend ... alone." Rachel said warningly as her eyes flashed in anger and left the sentence hanging in a silent threat. This time, as she began to close the door there was no resistance. Rachel remembered something, and swung the door open again. She was just in time too, because Victoria had is halfway down the walk path, "Oh and you were wrong."

Victoria heaved loudly, and turned around sharply. "About what pray tell?" She asked, exxasperated.

"I'm not dragging her down. You were doing that all these years." With that, Rachel slammed the door shut. Then, she did something she had kept in during their conversation and shuddered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! What'd you guys think?**


End file.
